a scisaac story
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: Scott goes to join Derek's pack but when Derek seems... busy... he ends up fnding Isaac a little worse for wear.


**I wrote this for a friend's birthday and originally posted it on tumblr and thought, why not post it on fanfiction? so here it is :) reviews ae welcomed :D**

* * *

A Scisaac story

It was late at night. Scott flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He'd been on the move all day, what with the alpha pack becoming a more imminent threat by the hour and Derek losing control of the pack. Since Boyd and Erica had left there was just Isaac as the beta of the pack. Scott sighed as he thought of Isaac. He'd stayed behind when Scott had needed him most and he'd been there when he was dealing with his break up with Alison. Now he was completely over Alison; Isaac was his new anchor.

"Scott, honey, are you ok?" Mellissa poked her head through the door and made a visible effort to not react to the stench in the room that was so bad it was like it had its own entity.

"I'm fine, mom," he sighed, "there's just…" he paused as he considered telling her everything that was happening but he decided against it; she was going through enough, dealing with the fact her son was a werewolf, without having to deal with all the other crap going on. "There's just a lot going on right now."

Mellissa sighed, wishing she could help her son but at the same time she was terrified to ask him for more information. "Anything I can help you with?"

Scott considered his mom's question for a while, weighing up how much he should tell her. "Something's coming," he told her, "Something bad." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Werewolves are stronger as a pack so it'd only be right that I join Derek's pack… Right? After Erica and Boyd left there's only Isaac and Derek."

"Erica and Boyd left the pack?"

"Well they're technically still part of the pack they just sort of… ran off," Scott explained, "What do you thinkI should do mom?"

"Whatever you think is right, sweetie," she said.

"I don't know /_what's/ _right anymore, mom."

"I really don't know Scott," Mellissa sighed. "Do whatever will keep you safe, Scott. That's all I ask."

"Thanks mom."

Scott sat staring at a blank wall for hours until finally coming to the conclusion that joining Derek's pack would be better for everyone. He tried to ignore the fact that the_real_ reason he was joining the pack was so he'd get to spend more time with Isaac…

"Mom," he called, "can I have the car?"

"Well sure honey, where're you going?"

Scott caught the car keys in his hand and shouted, "I'm going to join the pack," over his shoulder before running out of the house.

Hesitantly, Scott walked up to the half burnt down Hale house. "Derek!" he called. "I'm here to talk!" He waited a while but Derek didn't come. "Derek?!" After waiting for another ten minutes it became clear that Derek either wasn't in or wasn't answering so he decided to call Stiles to see if he knew where he was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stiles."

"Oh hey Scott," Stiles said, sounding like he'd just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Scott shrugged it off and asked, "Have you seen Derek?"

"No," Stiles replied, his voice breaking like it did whenever he lied, "Why… Why would you assume I'd just _know_ where Derek is all the time?!"

"Alright Stiles, calm down. I just wanted to talk to him about joining his pack and I thought you might know where he is."

"Oh… Well I don't know where he is so… Bye!"

'That was weird." Scott thought but shrugged it off thinking he'd be better off not knowing. He was just about to just drive home and sort it out tomorrow, it was getting late anyway, when he heard it. A howl. Not just any howl; Isaac's howl. Isaac was in trouble!

Scott leaped out of the car, leaving the engine running and started running as fast as he could, following the sound of the howl. He got more and more worried about his friend as he ran which made him begin to shift into wolf form, which in turn helped him to run faster.

Following the howl brought him to an abandoned warehouse which looked like any normal warehouse apart from the fact there was the sound of Isaac howling in pain coming from inside. Scott thought about calling out to him but thought better of it as it could alert whoever or whatever was causing Isaac pain of his presence and he could be the only hope for Isaac now. Instead, he silently followed the sound into a room in the warehouse.

Isaac was tied up in much the same way Derek had been when Kate had been torturing him only this time it wasn't Kate that was responsible… It was Alison. Scott watched in horror as his ex girlfriend carved into Isaac as if she were painting a picture. He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "Alison?" Alison turned to face him though it wasn't Alison, her eyes weren't the same and her skin seemed different though he couldn't really identify what it was. He didn't know what it was but he knew two things for certain. 1) It wasn't Alison, and 2) It was hurting Isaac.

Moving with agility that was humanly impossible, Scott advanced on the not-Alison-thing and attacked. With a lot of struggle, Scott managed to knock it out and free Isaac.

"What is that thing, it's not Alison!?" Scott asked.

Isaac was pale and weak. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but we have to get out of here before it wakes up again." He almost passed out and Scott ended up dragging him out of the building with pure will power.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked when they were clear of the building.

"Yeah I think so… I'm healing now."

"Good," Scott sighed in relief, "for a moment there I thought you were done for!"

They were at Scott's house; Isaac was sat on Scott's bed holding his hand down on a cut that still hadn't healed on his side after being given some painkillers by Ms McCall. He looked up at Scott who was nervously pacing the length of his room. "I won't leave you that easy," he said with a wink that made Scott's heart flutter. That had been happening to Scott a lot lately, he didn't understand it; as far as he was aware he liked /_girls/… _But if that was so why did Isaac make him feel just like Alison had made him feel… maybe even more than that…

"That must have been a pretty big cut for it to not be healed yet," Scott pointed out, trying to keep his mind off what his sexuality in fact was. "Let me have a look." With a satisfied smile, Isaac pulled is shirt off so Scott could get a closer look at his injury. 'So much for not thinking about /_that/_,' Scott thought as Isaac took off his shirt. "That's really bad… Did it use a different knife or something?"

Isaac shrugged, "I don't know, I was out for most of it."

"Should we see Dr Deaton?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine until morning," Isaac said.

"Really?" Scott asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Isaac confirmed, "It doesn't even hurt that bad."

"Isaac Lahey. Don't lie to me," Scott reprimanded.

"I love it when you use my full name," Isaac replied, grabbing Scott's wrist and pulling him down so he was sat next to him.

"How strong were those pain killers?" Scott tried to joke, trying to ignore the fluttering of his heart.

Isaac leaned into Scott so that their faces were inches apart but for some reason Scott couldn't think of a good reason to lean away. "It's not the pain killers," Isaac muttered and then his lips crashed down into Scott's knocking him back so they were both entwined together. Though Scott wanted to fight him off he just couldn't muster the sufficient will power. Some part of him (that turned out to be a bigger part than he first imagined) wanted this to happen.

Isaac sat up then stroked Scott's cheek and gave a satisfied smile. "Knew it," he mumbled before passing out.

Scott moved Isaac to a more comfortable position and mimicked Isaac's smile.

That was less one thing to worry about.


End file.
